


First Kiss

by lee_likes



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_likes/pseuds/lee_likes
Summary: Adam has been coming to visit Thanos for a long time now but the Titan refuses to talk about whatever is between them.
Relationships: Thanos/Adam Warlock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	First Kiss

It was peaceful. 

It was quiet.

The only sound Adam could hear was the quiet hum of the forest as he walked down the familiar dirt path, pushing low hanging branches out of his way and minding the occasional root that was growing out of the ground. He slowly made his way to the small opening hidden within the forest and the quiet hum changed into the sound of the small stream that ran down the side of the tall rocks and right into a small lake. The scenery was familiar to him by now, as the years had passed and cosmic catastrophes had come and gone he had found himself drawn to the peace and calm here, hidden deep within the cold reaches of space, far away from prying eyes and constant demands. 

At first he had told himself it was to check on Thanos, to keep and eye on him after the Infinity Gauntlet event and to make sure he knew he was being watched. Now, after Magus and Goddess, he had started visiting even more frequently and staying for longer periods of time, sometimes just spending time by himself, wandering the woods or laying in the middle of the golden wheat, letting the sun caress his already golden skin. Other times, and Adam was ready to admit it was most of the time, he searched for Thanos and his company.

The more time he spent away, the more he started to miss the calm and quiet of it.

Then he had started to miss Thanos.

It was odd but out of all the beings he had met during his long, eventful life, all the lives he had saved, all the humans that crossed his path, out of all of them he felt the strongest connection to the Titan. There was something about his deep melancholy, his assuredness and seclusion that spoke to Adam, that he could relate to, that he longed for. Sometimes they talked, about the universe and the cosmos, about Thanos’ latest inventions and theories or maybe about their shared past and experiences, about anything that crossed their minds. But most of the time? They were quiet. They both longed for the silence and this far away, unnamed planet was perfect for it. Even if someone did know about it who would dare to come and interrupt them?

Adam shook his head gently as he emerged deep from his thoughts and headed to a large rock that was sitting right next to the lake. The sand was soft under his feet as he approached the rock and he savoured the feeling of clothed toes sinking into it. When he reached the rock he carefully levitated up on top of it and descended to sit down, with a perfect view of the clearing and the lake. He pulled his legs to his chest and rested his head on his knees, pulling his cloak tight around himself. It was a warm day and it definitely wasn’t needed but it reminded him of the calm of his cocoons. He sighed deeply. Happily.

He knew he didn’t have long, soon something would call for his attention again, maybe it would be something big, the universe needing saving again or some poor soul in trouble, or maybe it would just be Pip in need of some attention. There was always something that pulled him away and Adam had accepted that.

Slowly he opened his eyes and blinked at the rays of sunshine that were filtering through the treetops and straightened his back to stretch the kinks out. As he lifted his arms high above his head he took in the view in front of him, the now very familiar sight of Thanos bathing in the river, his clothes discarded on the rocks surrounding the water and the Titan himself standing underneath the small waterfall.

Of all the things they had talked about and of all the things that had been left unsaid, the one thing they never crossed was whatever was between them.

There had been lingering touches, long gazes and averted eyes, they had even slept in the same bed on many occasions and even though Adam always woke up alone he could still feel the ghost of the strong arm that had been wrapped around him. There was definitely something and the silence that fell whenever Adam tried to bring the topic up had become constricting.

Adam closed his eyes again and then slipped down the side of the rock and into the water with his clothes still on, heading to where Thanos was.

“You know, most beings would wash their attire separately,” Thanos said without turning to look at him.

Adam just hummed in reply and waded closer, enjoying the cool water that was now soaking into his clothes, making his cloak even heavier than it already was. When he was close enough Thanos turned to look at him with a neutral expression on his face, water beads falling down the side of his head and along his neck, forming little pools on top of his clavicles. Adam stared for a moment.

Thanos opened his mouth to say something else but Adam was faster and closed the distance between them, raising his hand to touch the droplets running down Thanos’ body and smearing them against his thick, purple skin.

There was a moment of silence as neither of them moved.

Adam slowly levitated up, letting his hand wander up Thanos’ torso as he rose and when he was eye to eye with the Titan he lifted his hand to rest it on Thanos’ chin and gently turned his head so their eyes met. Thanos frowned for a moment and then looked away. Adam gently turned his head back and brought their faces closer together, foreheads almost touching, noses brushing against each other and lips close enough so they could feel each other’s breath.

Thanos grabbed Adam’s hand and pushed it away, taking a step back and heading to his clothes.

Adam sighed.

He followed Thanos back to the small cabin, leaving a small distance between them, giving him some space he probably needed right now.

“Your comrades are probably awaiting your return,” Thanos said, stepping inside the cabin, back to Adam.

“Probably,” Adam answered as he followed Thanos inside.

“I have work to do,” Thanos continued curtly as he sat down in front of his many computers and pulled up a hologrammatic screen and started typing.

Adam just hummed and headed to a small corridor at the back wall of the cabin and, once inside, headed to a small door at the end of it and started descending the long stairs that led deep underground.

The small bedroom he arrived to was the same as ever, a huge bed in the middle, a small nightstand right next to it and a row of closets at the far wall. It was bare and unadorned and it fit Thanos’ personality well.

Adam discarded his wet clothes right there on the floor and then climbed in the bed, pulling the thick blanket on top of him as he laid his head on one of the big, fluffy pillows.

He sighed and fell asleep.

***

It was dark when he woke up. He blinked his eyes several times to get his bearings and saw only the dim, eerie light of a holo screen lighting the room. He realised he was laying with his back against something, something rough and warm, something breathing. When he turned around he realised it was Thanos with his chest pressed against Adam’s back. He had never woken up before while Thanos had still been there and for a moment he just stared at the Titan, his peaceful face that was free of worry, undisturbed and calm. His breathing was slow and steady and Adam could feel his chest rise and fall behind him. For a moment Adam didn’t know what to do so he just closed his eyes and enjoyed this.

But he wanted more.

Slowly he turned his whole body around so he was chest to chest with Thanos and lifted his left hand to rest it on the Titan’s cheek and with his right hand he grabbed Thanos by his arm and guided it to rest on his hip.

Thanos’ brows furrowed but he didn’t open his eyes.

Adam drew his face closer and they were again in a position where their foreheads almost touched and their noses rubbed together. Thanos still hadn’t opened his eyes but his lips were slightly parted and the hold on Adam’s hip tightened. Adam moved his hand from Thanos’ chin to the side of his face and gently rubbed the thick skin under his thumb as he drew himself even closer, tightly pulled chest to chest now, breaths mingling.

They stayed like that for a while, Adam waiting for Thanos to pull away and leave but when that didn’t happen he finally closed the distance between them.

Thanos’ lips were rough and Adam traced his tongue along the ridges on his bottom lip, biting down gently every now and then and then moving forward. At first Thanos was slightly unresponsive, merely laying there but after Adam pried his mouth open with his tongue, Thanos started to react. At first it was very chaste and slow, their lips just barely rubbing together, but as Adam grabbed Thanos by the back of his head to pull him even closer he could feel the Titan open his mouth and he took the invitation.

Adam would be lying if he said he hadn’t dreamt of this before, that he hadn’t seen this happen in his reveries more than a few times and that he hadn’t thought about it whenever he got close to Thanos. In his dreams it had been passionate, it had been smooth and perfect so he was surprised to find it was more… awkward than anything.

Thanos clearly didn’t know what to do with his lips and his tongue and was trying his best to mimic what Adam was doing with little success. Thanos’ entire body was stiff with tension and his hand was gripping hard on Adam’s hip, leaving bruises, unmoving as Adam’s hands massaged up and down the purple chest, trying to calm Thanos down, giving him the chance to relax. To let him know it was only him. 

Adam let the kiss go on for a moment longer until he drew back to take a breath.

“Have you ever kissed anyone before?” Adam asked, trying to hide his smile, lifting his gaze to look at Thanos who instantly averted his eyes.

“Yes…” came the quiet reply. It was dark in the room but Adam swore he could see a pink blush rise on Thanos’ cheeks.

“Outside of your daydreams?” Adam asked, not hiding his smile anymore.

Thanos huffed and raised his upper body, pushing Adam away with more force than was probably necessary and threw the blanket aside as he got up.

“I’m sure you’re needed elsewhere,” he said curtly and headed out of the room.

But Adam was faster again.

“Here,” he said quietly, a smile still playing at his lips as he gently tugged Thanos by his arm, his goal being getting Thanos back to the bed but the Titan didn’t budge. Adam frowned and used more force but nothing happened. He knew that he could not match Thanos in physical force alone so he was surprised when he felt the muscles relax under his touch as Thanos stepped back to stand beside the bed.

Adam was on his knees on the sheets as Thanos stood in front of him averting his gaze and with a blush still creeping on his cheeks. This time it took no force when Adam pulled him down on to the bed and without a word he closed the distance between them again and pressed their lips together. 

“Just start slowly,” Adam said against Thanos’ mouth, “Keep your lips soft and pay attention to what I do.”

Thanos started slow as Adam instructed and had more success this time in mimicking what Adam was doing. They kept it soft and gentle, no tongues or teeth, just curious lips against each other, slowly exploring and getting used to this new territory.

After a moment of this Adam pulled away to take a deep breath and he looked at Thanos and was surprised to find Thanos not averting his eyes but looking straight back at him, his eyes glowing green. Without a word Thanos pulled closer to Adam and wrapped one hand around his waist to pull him closer while the other was propped on the bed to keep him upright. Adam lifted both of his hands up to grab Thanos by the sides of his face as they both leaned in for more.

First they continued with what they had started with but Adam was not content with it so he took Thanos’ lower lip between both of his and slowly ran the tip of his tongue over it, slightly scraping with his teeth as he went.

“Try it,” he breathed out and opened his mouth for Thanos’ to experiment with what he had just done. The Titan’s tongue was rough and heavy and the scrape of the teeth against Adam’s lip sent shivers up and down his spine. Thanos tried this a few more times until Adam couldn’t hold back and pressed their lips together again while sweeping his tongue along the inside of Thanos’ lower lip and then guiding it up against Thanos’ tongue. 

Thanos responded with making the kiss deeper and pressing against Adam harder, he was a quick study and Adam found himself completely lost in the kiss, feeling grateful he was on his knees on the bed since he wouldn’t have trusted for his leg to keep him up right now.

While maintaining the kiss, Thanos pulled Adam up slightly off from his knees and gently lay him down on the bed and followed him down, pressing their chests together and placing all his weight on Adam. It was comforting and Adam lifted his arms up to wrap them around Thanos’ neck, making sure he wouldn’t pull away.

They continued this, limbs entangled, bodies pressed together, holding on to each other desperately before they both pulled away and just panted with their eyes closed and foreheads pressed together.

Adam looked up at Thanos with a serious face and pressed a quick kiss on the tip of his nose and then pushed Thanos off him so they were laying side by side. It didn’t last long before Thanos got up.

“Next time leave your wet clothes elsewhere, my floor is not a laundromat,” Thanos said grumpily with his back facing Adam who lifted himself off the bed enough to see his cloak and clothes had disappeared from the floor.

“I carried them out to dry but this will be the last time I extend such kindness on your laziness.”

Adam lowered himself on the bed again and just closed his eyes and suppressed a smile.

He felt sleep overtake him again and before the dreams overtook him and his mind slipped away he could feel Thanos’ rough lips against his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be all cute and sweet and cuddly but i can't have that with thanos and adam without a dash of awkwardness :D


End file.
